Ballad of Fallen Angels
by Elimon
Summary: When one of the three Great Angels of the Digital World revolts, and a strange army of humans invades, ten children are pulled into a war they never wanted to be in...
1. And So It begins......not a good thing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, Bandai, Toei Animation and Disney own it. Don't sue, because I'm broke!  
  
Akuma is owned by Elimon. Keith and Yurimaru are owned by Katsu.  
  
Nobunaga Yurimaru~"I know whenever people hear about Digimon, they think of squealing little otaku. Funny, most of us wish we still had that innocence. All the death, sorrow, hell even the insanity, began that day. I was already there: y'know, the digital world. My brother Katsuyouri, called Keith by the others, had run from our home in Korea. He had traveled from China, to Japan, then to England. I guess then, it started when he ran into Akuma.  
  
An English high street on a Saturday. Filled with busy shoppers going about their daily business. Their shopping bags full to bursting with food, clothes and, in some rare cases, toys. There's one person without any bags though. He's a half-Asian, half-European boy of around fourteen, slightly tall for his age, clutching a cell phone tightly in his right hand. His eyes are fixed on the screen as he weaves in and out of the shoppers, barely missing getting squashed flat by some of the larger ones  
  
Meanwhile, several feet above, a Young Asian-American sits inside a Casino, smirked at by the rich people, stared at by the average. He calmly sips a small glass of Sake, then gets up, a katana clinking against the window. He opens an office door, where several people lay dead. he gently puts the cup on the desk, then smiles "Thanks for the fitness program guys." then hurries down the stairs. He walks out and tosses a pair of blood stained gloves into the trash as he leaves.  
  
The boy with the cell phone is walking towards the nearest train station. He's not really looking where he's going, so he bumps right into the other boy.  
  
The boy looks to him and smirks "Head in the clouds?"  
  
He looks up "You could say that."  
  
He laughs "We've all had days like that, no problem."  
  
The other shakes his head "No, hardly anyone has had a day like this one."  
  
He nods, looking up "Yeah, well, I can top it."  
  
"Oh? What can be stranger than getting an e-mail on a cell phone that doesn't even belong to you asking you if you want to play a game?"  
  
He laughs "We both got hosed my friend, I got a letter today saying the exact same thing, and get this, no-one knew I was staying in that hotel, of course no one SHOULD since I snuck in...."  
  
He blinks "Did the letter also say to go to the nearest train station and catch the five o'clock train to London?"  
  
He nods "Yup."  
  
He looks at the other boy surprised, then sticks his hand out "My name's Dainouchi Akuma."  
  
He smiles and shakes it "Nobunaga Katsuyouri, but call me Keith."  
  
Akuma smiles back "Pleased to meet you, Keith."  
  
He smiles "Same here, so, how old are you?"  
  
Akuma blinks "Fourteen... you?"  
  
"13. Well, I think we should probably head to that train as it leaves in- " he looks at his watch and blinks "TEN MINUTES!?"  
  
Akuma swears, racing off to the train station, expertly weaving in and out of the shoppers. He's obviously experienced.  
  
Keith dashes as well, running to the support beams of the train tracks, climbing up, then landing on the tracks "ice was right, it's easy to do this."  
  
The train arrives, and Akuma opens the door quickly, waiting for Keith to get on.  
  
Keith jumps in "Made it."  
  
Akuma looks around "Strange..." He check the next carriage. "We're alone..."  
  
Keith nods "Usually the train will at least have a homeless dude, but no one."  
  
The train starts moving, slowly at first, but then starts to pick up speed. Soon, it's going so fast that Keith and Akuma are knocked onto their backs.  
  
"What the Hell is going on?!" Akuma yells above the noise of the train.  
  
Keith crawls up "Okay, I don't think the sky is supposed to go black about now.."  
  
"Oohh, this could be bad."  
  
"Hell yah...." Keith grabs a ring of Buddhist prayer beads.  
  
The train continues speeding on, leaving Akuma wishing he weren't an Atheist. 


	2. Legendary Warrior: Wolfmon of Light.

Disclaimer: We no own Digimon. You no sue.  
  
Akuma and Keith are products of our over-active imaginations. No stealing.  
  
Dainouchi Akuma~"My life would never be the same after that day. If only I hadn't picked up that cell phone, then maybe my life could be different. But no. because of that stupid e-mail, that day I became a killer."  
  
Keith gets up. It must have been an hour "Damn.train" he pitifully crawls onto a chair, bruises covering his arm. He looks outside, and sees small fires all over a wasteland. He nudges Akuma with his foot.  
  
Akuma murmurs "Another five minutes." then rolls over.  
  
Keith sighs, and sweatdrops "I hate it when I have to do this." He takes his Ketana, and holds it point down, then stabs it into the floor of the train only an inch away from Akuma's face.  
  
"GAH!" Akuma jumps up, backing away from the blade "Don't do that!"  
  
Keith laughs" Come on, you were sleeping like a log, how many bumps did you take?"  
  
Akuma feels his head "Uh... twenty?"  
  
Keith smirks "Anyway, I think you should check the window, 'cause Toto, we ain't in England anymore"  
  
Akuma sticks his tongue out "Toto means stupid, you know.  
  
He glares "Just get the fuck over here."  
  
Akuma glares back, looking out the window "What in the-?" Just as he looks out, a large. something hits the side of the train, knocking it off the tracks and onto its side. Akuma and Keith are throw against the opposite wall.  
  
Keith stabs his sword into the wall and holds on for dear life.  
  
Akuma lies flat on his back, chanting "Ow" over and over again.  
  
The train roll on it's ceiling, sending the two of them flying.  
  
Akuma hits the wall, making a hole right through the steel.  
  
Keith sheathes his ketana quickly "Right, that does it." He runs over to the window and kicks it open.  
  
Akuma is sprawled on the floor outside, his eyes reminiscent of little spirals.  
  
Keith groans "Why me?" and jumps out of the train.  
  
Eventually, Akuma comes around, and stands up. He looks around at the small fires "So, what do we do now?"  
  
Keith shrugs "Well, if I had any idea, I'd say something useful, but unfortunately, I can't."  
  
Akuma is about to say something, when he stops. He looks at what used to be his cell phone, which is now. a digivice. Although, of course, he doesn't know what a digivice IS.  
  
Keith blinks "Okay, I don't think that was supposed to happen."  
  
"What IS this thing.?"  
  
He takes it "Well, it looks like some kinda device. But for all I know it's a bomb." Keith then blinks again, then tosses it back to Akuma.  
  
"I don't think a bomb could be this small.."  
  
He shakes his head "You never know, I've heard of someone hiding a bomb in a cigarette lighter."  
  
Akuma blinks, looking at the digivice. Suddenly, the screen begins to glow.  
  
Keith walks over "What is it?"  
  
The digivice then starts talking "Dainouchi Akuma-kun, this is your Digivice."  
  
Keith blinks "Okay, this calls definatly for you."  
  
"No. This "call" is for you, too, Nobunaga Katsuyouri-kun."  
  
He nods "Alright then, who are you?"  
  
"I am Ophanimon."  
  
He raises an eyebrow "Alright, then where exactly are we?"  
  
"You are in the Digital World."  
  
Akuma blinks "The what?"  
  
Keith steps back "Okay, so you're saying we just got shipped to another world?" he thinks to himself Damn, I'm sure as hell suing the Metro....  
  
"Correct, Katsuyouri-kun."  
  
"I'm guessing you had something to do with this?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He nods "And the letter?"  
  
"Sent by my human operative."  
  
Keith nods "Well, that explains how we got here, now I just wanna know why."  
  
"I cannot tell you."  
  
He glares "Okay...enough of this twilight zone bullshit. I'm asking politely, please, why did you bring us here?"  
  
"You must find the Spirits."  
  
Keith groans "Well, you're very vague, aren't you."  
  
"I'm afraid that is all I can safely say, Katsuyouri-kun."  
  
He nods "great... juuust peachy!"  
  
"Good luck." The glowing fades.  
  
He sits down and sighs "Aw man..."  
  
"Um..." Akuma says, "Maybe we should get going?"  
  
"... Let's go this way, okay?" He points East, where there are fewer fires.  
  
He gets up and bows "Alright, O Fearless Leader."  
  
Akuma blinks at him.  
  
He looks at Akuma "Something on my face?"  
  
"Let's just go."  
  
He nods and begins walking. Akuma follows quickly.  
  
After hours of walking, they come to a large stone structure, seemingly millennia old.  
  
Keith looks at in carefully "Hmmm....there are some kinda words on it."  
  
Akuma looks at the words intently "Any idea what they mean?"  
  
He shakes his head "No language I know, it kinda resembles Greek, but also resembles Russian, and Egyptian script."  
  
Akuma rolls his eyes "THAT'S helpful."  
  
Keith glares "Hey, it's the best I can do, a-ight!"  
  
Akuma edges away from him "Geez, no need to yell."  
  
He sighs "Look, I'm sorry, it's just I'm in a new world, have only a few answers, and no Idea what the hell I should do."  
  
Akuma yawns "Well, I know what I'M gonna do. Sleep."  
  
Keith sweatdrops "Enjoy your rest." He climbs up and begins to meditate on the structure.  
  
Akuma lies down on the hard stone floor, and closes his eyes. He soon falls asleep.  
  
Keith closes his eyes, then begins to loose consciousness. Thousands of violent images flash through his mind, then settling slowly on dozens of men being shot, then a small figure having a bullet fly past his cheek, a cut bleeding heavily; instead that person is grinning, then Keith returns back to consciousness, breathing heavily and gently touching a scar on his cheek.  
  
Akuma is still asleep, sweating slightly, but that might just be because of the heat.  
  
Keith jumps down, then his legs collapse "....next time...I better avoid...meditating on ancient structures."  
  
Akuma bolts upright, wild-eyed.  
  
Keith blinks "Bad dream?"  
  
Akuma nods, looking at the words on the structure again. "I dreamt I was... a wolf... Being chased by a group of soldiers in yellow coats..."  
  
Keith goes pale "Did they.... all have crucifixes?"  
  
"Yeah. how'd you know?"  
  
He blinks, then looks away "I didn't really know, It w-was just a guess..."  
  
Akuma shrugs, not really paying attention. He's just looking at the symbols on the walls.  
  
"...Something about the Legendary Warrior of Light..."  
  
Keith blinks, then smiles "Wow.... At least we have some info."  
  
"His Spirit is supposed to rest here."  
  
Keith nods "Go figure, this place kind of looks like a memorial, or tomb, or something."  
  
Akuma looks at him "It talks about his Spirit as though it's real, though."  
  
Keith shrugs "Well, you can never know if you don't see it, or know anyone who has."  
  
Akuma nods, just as a stone pillar crashing down, almost squashing him. "What the Hell?!"  
  
"I guessed that!"  
  
A large, armoured warrior comes around the corner, wielding a large sword...  
  
Keith glares "Akuma, try to work on getting that warrior of light out of there. I'll see if I can hold samurai here off."  
  
Akuma nods "Right."  
  
The warrior's gaze fixes on Keith  
  
Reaching into his pocket, he tosses a few shurikens to the warrior.  
  
Akuma, meanwhile, is tracing his hands over the writing, sensing power coming from the stone. He takes out his digivice almost instinctively.  
  
Keith jumps, narrowly avoiding a sword slash "...man, just my luck." he unsheathes his katana and charges.  
  
The warrior yells "Shogun Sword!" and slashes at Keith.  
  
Akuma's eyes are now glowing... Also, the pedestal in the middle is too.  
  
Keith ducks then stabs right toward his face. He doesn't even flinch.  
  
Something is materialising above the pedestal.  
  
Keith jumps back "Damn."  
  
Akuma raises his digivice. "SPIRITO!!!" he absorbs the spirit, and looks at Keith. Akuma's eyes are now pure white.  
  
Keith stares "Ow man."  
  
Akuma is surrounded by a bright light.  
  
"SPIRITO EVOLUTION! WOLFMON!!"  
  
In Akuma's place stands an eight-foot tall man, clad in white armour, and with a navy blue cape. He has blonde hair and blue eyes, and his arms are crossed. The other warrior stares.  
  
Keith jumps back and stares "Woah..."  
  
The entity named Wolfmon extends a hand.  
  
"LICTH SIEGER!"  
  
A beam sword appears in his hand, and he runs at the opposing warrior.  
  
Keith blinks, not taking his eyes off Wolfmon.  
  
Wolfmon runs the warrior through with his beam sword, jumping backwards afterwards. The warrior is surrounded by a ring of light. Wolfmon produces Akuma's Digivice, and yells.  
  
"This evil heart, my Light shall save! DEJICODO SCAN!!" The Digivice absorbs the light, and the warrior turns into an egg. Wolfmon then reverts to Akuma, and faints.  
  
Keith runs over, then looks to him "Akuma..." 


	3. Impure Chosen Produce Impure Evolutions.

Disclaimer: Come now, if we owned Digimon, do you think we'd be writing a fanfic?  
  
Akuma is owned by the great Elimon! Melissa and Keith are owned by the equally great Katsu!  
  
Nobunaga Katsuyouri "Well, at least I have some idea what to say. That with that, we got further involved, the next day when Akuma woke up, it ended with one more chosen, and one more of my sins. Well, you know what they say, impure hearts produce impure deeds, or in this case, is it, Impure chosen produce Impure Evolutions....."  
  
Akuma comes around eventually, although he doesn't open his eyes.  
  
Okay, he thinks, If I open my eyes and see my ceiling, this was all a dream. A wacked out dream. If I see Keith... God help me!  
  
Keith thinks to himself "Please Buddha, no more having him and me receive prophecies, or him turning into a giant samurai again."  
  
Akuma opens his eyes. Then shuts them again. "Damn."  
  
Keith nods "yes, I know, this is the worst face to see when waking up.  
  
Akuma blinks, then starts laughing.  
  
He blinks "It wasn't that funny."  
  
"No, that's not funny. What I just did... Now that's funny! I've never even hurt a fly!"  
  
Keith glares "then consider yourself lucky Alright! What you did is the most sickening experience I've ever known you have put your life above others by destroying it!......it is truly worth the final punishments....."  
  
Akuma is silent for a long while. After a few minutes, he mutters a barely audible "Sorry."  
  
He sighs "No....it's my fault, I'm just touchy on the whole murder subject, it's......kinda personal."  
  
Akuma decides not to press the subject. He looks towards where the warrior once stood...  
  
"Hey. what's that egg?"  
  
Keith shrugs "Search me."  
  
Akuma walks over to the egg, and touches it gingerly. As it doesn't bite, he picks it up.  
  
Keith follows him and stares "Well, it's too big to be a chicken, and definitely not big enough to be an ostrich egg..."  
  
"Since when did normal eggs have stripes?"  
  
He shrugs "The first Easter?"  
  
Akuma blinks at him "I'm not gonna even attempt to answer that."  
  
He smirks "It was a random guess."  
  
The egg starts to vibrate "It was wrong, too. I think this thing is alive."  
  
He looks at the Egg "I got that, but what the Hell leaves a striped egg when it dies?"  
  
Akuma is silent for a while.  
  
"A Digimon, maybe?"  
  
Keith blinks, then nods "Akuma, my first instincts are to put that down and walk away quickly and quietly."  
  
Akuma nods, and he goes to put the egg down. But, then, it starts to crack along the middle, and split open... to reveal a squishy, jellyfish like creature.  
  
"Poyo!"  
  
Akuma's heart practically melts.  
  
Keith grins, then pokes it gently "hey there...  
  
The Poyomon looks disgruntled at the intrusion, and nips him on the finger. Although he has no teeth, so it's useless.  
  
Keith pulls up his finger, the Poyomon with it "Uhmmm...."  
  
Poyomon appears not to want to let go. Perhaps Keith's finger tastes good?  
  
Keith grits his teeth, then takes a stick of the ground, attempting to pry Poyomon off his finger, no dice.  
  
Poyomon lets go, and lands on the ground with an audible boing".  
  
He blinks "Phew."  
  
Poyomon and Akuma both look at him.  
  
He looks at both "Don't look now Akuma, but I think he's mimicking you."  
  
Akuma doesn't look.  
  
He nods, then turns glancing behind his shoulder "Someone's watching us."  
  
Akuma looks startled "Who could be watching us out here?"  
  
Keith blinks "It's a girl, around our age, medium build, very athletic, and with the weirdest clothes I have ever seen."  
  
"Eh." Akuma looks around.  
  
"Behind Poyomon, a few feet away, she's beginning to walk away..."  
  
Akuma sees her "Hey, wait!"  
  
The girl attempts to run even farther, Keith dashes over and sweeps her legs "Ah!" he grabs her by the neck "Who are you?"  
  
Akuma follows behind Keith a lot more slowly, looking at the girl with an intense gaze.  
  
Keith holds the girl by her neck, she is wearing extremely baggy pants and a gray tanktop. Proving Keith's point, her clothes do look weird on her "Let me go-"  
  
"No chance."  
  
Akuma blinks "Um. what's your name?"  
  
She looks at Akuma "It's Melissa, are you two going to let me go? Or do I have to sue your asses when I get back home!?"  
  
Keith grits his teeth "An American, aieeee."  
  
Akuma sighs "Great."  
  
Keith lets her drop to the ground "O fate, what cruelty it has dealt us, being stuck with this."  
  
Melissa glares "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!"  
  
"YOU HEARD ME!"  
  
Akuma sighs again "Fantastic."  
  
Both immediately begin to pound each other, then Melissa sees Poyomon "AW!" she runs over "How cute..."  
  
Poyomon smiles at her.  
  
Keith sighs "My luck, anyway, what are you doing here?"  
  
Akuma nods "That's actually a very good question."  
  
Melissa shrugs "Well, I got this e-mail from someone, asking if I wanted to play. I asked why, and he said, to find the ultimate challenge. I thought that meant he knew I was a raver, not this! So I took a train to NYC to take the plane to London when-"  
  
"We know, you got sidetracked here."  
  
"The same thing happened to us," Akuma says, sitting down on the floor.  
  
Keith nods "Then one thing we probably should figure out, is how we got here, and who sent us."  
  
"Keith, we KNOW who sent us! Ophanimon, remember?"  
  
He sighs "Sorry, with all this, it's hard to take everything in."  
  
Melissa blinks "Who?"  
  
Akuma shrugs "Some woman who contacted us over my Digivice. I think she's a ... Digimon."  
  
She sighs "this is way too weird, I don't give a damn about here, my parents are probably worried sick, and I have no idea how to get to them."  
  
Akuma suddenly thinks of something "Do you have a cell phone?"  
  
She pulls one out of her pocket "Here, why?"  
  
"Because my cell phone, for some reason, transformed into this." He shows her his Digivice.  
  
She blinks "Woah, pretty cool." she looks at Keith "Do You have a cell phone?"  
  
He hands her a destroyed mess "The train ride...."  
  
Akuma looks at the two phones "How come mine was the only one to change?"  
  
She shrugs "Maybe it's because this is where yours changes, and we have different locations."  
  
Akuma blinks "You're smarter than you look."  
  
She grins "Thanks!"  
  
Keith nods "Then we have to figure out where ours are."  
  
Akuma looks at Keith "Okay. Umm."  
  
He nods "yeah, I know you have no clue, but we may as well try, it may help us understand why we're here." he gets up, dropping a large envelope "Whoops!"  
  
Melissa snatches it "What do we have here.....?"  
  
Akuma snatches it out of Melissa's hand.  
  
Melissa snatches it back "C'mon let me see!"  
  
Keith grabs it "Let go!"  
  
She and him tug, causing the envelope to rip and dozens of newspaper clippings to fly out.  
  
Akuma attempts to pick the newspaper up before Melissa can.  
  
She grabs several "lessee...Kanbei arrests several terrorists in raid...Legendary general charged with pre-meditated murder.... Yellow Comet under investigation...Kanbei convicted by son's Testimony...Obituary: Nobunaga Kanbei, born 1960, died 2001 in jail. Was convicted when his elder son Katsuyouri testified against him, for murder of Kanbei's wife, Nobunaga Mariko...Keith, who is in these clippings?"  
  
Akuma looks at Keith; surprised "Katsuyouri is Keith."  
  
Keith glares at them "Just leave me alone...." he walks off  
  
"Hey I didn't mean to-"  
  
"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
Akuma winces "Maybe I shouldn't have said that."  
  
Melissa sighs "Aw man, I had no idea..." she looks at the articles "Hmmm....Could you believe it, finding out your father was going to kill your mother?"  
  
"You haven't met my father."  
  
She blinks "Neither have I, or my mom for that matter."  
  
Akuma looks at her "Are you adopted or something?"  
  
She shakes her head "I live with my uncle, from what I know, both my parents are together underground in Arabia, they both were soldiers too, but, unlike Keith, I never even got the chance to remember them."  
  
Akuma nods "Right."  
  
She looks up "What about you? I'm sure you have some delightfully depressing story to tell, I told mine, I accidentally told Keith's, so what's up?"  
  
"Uh.. The only depressing thing in my life is this."  
  
She grins "Lucky Y-...Akuma, right?"  
  
He nods "Uh-huh."  
  
"What's that right behind you?"  
  
He looks around quickly.  
  
A Devidramon is standing, it's mouth twisted into a snarl.  
  
"This is just a wild guess, but I think it's something we should run away from."  
  
She nods and begins running.  
  
He runs after her quickly. Boy, he's fast. He outstrips Melissa easily.  
  
She chases after him, enhanced by pure terror "You Jerk! You would've just left me to die!"  
  
He then skids to a halt, taking out his Digivice.  
  
She catches up "What are you doing?"  
  
His eyes are now pure white.  
  
She blinks "Woah..."  
  
SPIRITO EVOLUTION! WOLFMON!  
  
The large, white clad warrior now stands in front of Melissa, between her and the Devidramon.  
  
As she calmly steps back the Devidramon roars, then is suddenly cut off and it blinks, a loud crushing noise.  
  
Wasting no time, Wolfmon quickly pulls off his Licht Sieger attack, and runs at the Devidramon.  
  
A dark black creature jumps off in time as Wolfmon's attack lands. The Devidramon screeching in pain.  
  
Wolfmon drives his energy blade all the way to the hilt into Devidramon's head, then jumps back.  
  
The Devidramon falls to the ground, its wings a bloody mess as well.  
  
Wolfmon looks around for whoever-or whatever-attacked the Devidramon.  
  
A Warrior covered in black skeletal armor with three blazing red eyes and short strands of blond hair grins evilly from nearby.  
  
Wolfmon looks at the other warrior. "Duskmon."  
  
He nods, a gleam in his eye.  
  
Wolfmon then glows, and reverts to Akuma.  
  
Duskmon begins to burn with black fire, to reveal Keith falling to the ground.  
  
Akuma stands shakily "Dejicodo Scan!" He scans Devidramon's code, then falls to the floor.  
  
Melissa blinks, then falls to her knees "Oh well..." she pulls Keith next to Akuma and takes out a lighter and some paper, setting a fire. 


	4. Yellow Comet

Disclaimer: Do we REALLY have to say that we don't own Digimon EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER?!  
  
Bah, anyway, all these characters are property of whoever created them. No stealing!  
  
Melissa Carenas~"They say that evil is always able to be judged. Hell, we'd have trouble with that statement ourselves. One thing's for sure, the first day we ran into Yellow Comet, all the crucifixes in the world couldn't prevent them from hell, believe me, I got a demonstration..."  
  
Akuma groans, opening his eyes. The first thing he sees is... what appears to be a blob of jelly with eyes and a mouth, "GAH!" He jumps up to get away from the horrific sight that is Poyomon.  
  
Keith wakes up and screams in agony "AHHHHHHHHH!" his face is pale and he's covered in sweat. He looks down at the ground "Not again...what did I..."  
  
Akuma holds his head in his hands "I have the exact same headache as yesterday."  
  
He covers his brow "Yours feel like your head's gonna burn up too?"  
  
"It feels like my head's gonna BLOW up!"  
  
He nods, then looks around "Hey, where's 'Lissa?"  
  
"That's a. good question." Akuma looks around for her.  
  
He sees a note and reads it "Hmmm.....Hey you two, saw some people, left at 6:00....." he looks at his watch "9:00, it must be true...."  
  
"Shouldn't we go looking for her?"  
  
Keith sighs and shrugs "If we must....."  
  
Akuma blinks "...Right."  
  
Keith gets up, grabs his katana, then begins walking  
  
Akuma follows, with Poyomon bouncing along at his heels.  
  
They soon reach a large canyon, filled at the bottom with thousands of yellow tents. Each has an odd symbol and has the North Korean flag hanging on it.  
  
Akuma looks down "Tents? ... Here?"  
  
Keith glares at them "Worse, they're from Yellow Comet."  
  
"That's bad, right?"  
  
He nods "They're racist group of soldiers from North Korea. They'll do anything to win, kidnap, murder, terrorism, these guys are as low as you can get. Funny, around 90% are Christians."  
  
Poyomon blinks. Akuma does too.  
  
He takes out a lighter and cigarette, then begins to smoke "So basically, they're not that good to be around, but they're the elite of North Korea's Army."  
  
"I gathered that." Akuma looks down at the tents "And I bet that's where Melissa is..."  
  
The a voice is heard "Well, you shall be joining your friend, Hands in the air!" the sound of two rifles cocking are heard.  
  
Akuma sweatdrops "Now why didn't I see that coming?" He raises his hands, slowly. He suddenly realises he's holding his Digivice, and winces. "Not good."  
  
Keith does same, as both of the soldiers handcuff them "Let's go.....Wait......Nobunaga's son!?" Keith immediatly tackles him and runs beofre he is shot in the leg by the other soldier "Idiot boy."  
  
Akuma winces "Ouch."  
  
He is grabbed by the neck by the soldier "Barahata will enjoy seeing you!!!" Keith smirks, blood running down his mouth "Give him a message for me" he spits in the soldier's face, then gets punched in the stomach.  
  
"KEITH, STOP IT! You're only gonna get us killed!"  
  
"You don't get it Akuma-kun, they're gonna kill us." The guard smirks "not immediatly, now move!" the soldiers shove them into the base.  
  
Akuma mutters "Not if I have anything to do it. SPIRITO!!!" his Digivice shudders violently, attempting to get at the ring of dejicodo surrounding Akuma's left hand.  
  
Akuma is quickly restrained, before a towering fugure walks in and grabs Akuma by the other wrist, lifting him up around seven feet in the air.  
  
"Oh great."  
  
The man is clearly Korean, his hair is a mess and his eyes and mouth are erily expressionless "Hmph, don't try any of your tactics, terrorist." He begins to break Akuma's wrist.  
  
Akuma tries very hard not to scream, but, unfortunately, fails.  
  
Keith gets up "Leave him alone Barahata, you coward." The man closes his eyes, then touches a huge scar on his neck "I never expected to see you again, Katsuyouri.""Yeah, well He's not involved in this, I am, so-" He is quickly kicked in the stomach, then shoved against a wall, and is continued to be kicked as well as punched by Barahata.  
  
Akuma growls, his eyes flashing pure white. "SPIRITO!!!!!!" The Digivice in his hand glows brilliantly.  
  
Before anything can be done, Akuma is hit in the end by the back end of a rifle. Keith sees him, then is shot with a dart.  
  
When Akuma wakes up, he finds himself inside one of the cells. "Uuuh..?" He looks at the entrance, and sees the silhouettes of two guards.  
  
They open the cell "Alright Punk, interrogation time. Try anything to General Barahata, and you'll be shot dead."  
  
He sighs, standing up slowly. They lead him into a room with a huge desk, behind it is a painting of a man in a yellow coat, resembling Keith heavily. Next to that painting is a picture of a lovely bonde haired American woman, who also shows traces of Keith. Barahata sits at that desk.  
  
Akuma looks at the two paintings "They must be Keith's parents."  
  
He nods "This room was originally the leader Of Yellow Comet, Nobunaga Kanbei 's quarters. I don't wish to take down either painting, so sit down."  
  
He does so, checking his pockets. "Ah, you seem to have stolen my Digivice..."  
  
He nods "Of course, your little device is dangerous, not worthy of a child. We've sealed it away."  
  
His eyes twitch, but he refrains from yelling.  
  
"Now, onto a more important matter, Who Sent you here terrorist."  
  
He quickly lies "What do you mean? No one sent us..."  
  
He punches Akuma in the face "Once again, who sent you?"  
  
Akuma looks up at him "Nobody sent us."  
  
Another punch "For the last time, who sent you?"  
  
"NOBODY SENT US!"  
  
Another punch "Fine then, let me rephrase the question, Who are you working for?"  
  
Akuma glares "I don't work for anyone."  
  
Barahata smirks "Don't give me that, so tell me, what's your side of the story."  
  
"I came here by accident."  
  
He laughs "Don't give me that, terrorist."  
  
He glares, and continues "I arrived on a train here two days ago."  
  
"What train!?"  
  
"The four thirty from King's Cross, platform three."  
  
He laughs, then another punch "Nice try, but enough with your lies. Now tell me, how did you get past the guards to get here."  
  
"Guards?"  
  
"Through the portal you fool."  
  
"We didn't come through a portal. Or if we did, I didn't notice."  
  
He nods "Fine, feign ignorance, then I'll make you a deal."  
  
"Which would be?"  
  
"I will let you off if you do me a small favor."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Katsuyouri is in the cell next to yours." he takes a pistol out of his desk and tosses it to Akuma.  
  
Akuma looks at the gun "You want me to.... kill Keith?"  
  
He nods "That is correct."  
  
".... I'll do it."  
  
He smirks "Good boy. Now hurry."  
  
Akuma pockets the gun, and stands up. The guards come back, and bring Akuma to the prison cells...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * Katsu: this is Katsu, owner of Melissa, Keith and Yellow Comet, there are gonna be many refrences to other animes in this story, but bare with me!!! No flames!!!!! 


	5. Control

Dainouchi Akuma~"Control. What is control? The ability to choose your own actions? Or something else? . When I evolved again, I lost the little control I ever had or ever will have over my actions when I'm angry. But I did have the ability to choose what I was doing. Perhaps control is something more."  
  
Keith Nobunaga opened his eyes, then watched the soldiers come in. He had luck, he found Melissa, unconscious, but alive. He smirked "What's new, you guys?" His response is two punches to the stomach.  
  
One soldier grins, then walks to Melissa, he takes her up, then begins to take of her shirt. She wakes up, screeches, then her mouth is covered "Shut up! Keep in mind that I wouldn't mind raping a dead girl."  
  
A figure walks through the 'door' of the tent, a gun in his hand.  
  
Keith attempts to get up, then is kicked by the other guard.  
  
The figure walks slowly over to Keith, loading the pistol as he does so.  
  
The soldiers hear, then the one lets go of Melissa "Another time..." She sobs and quickly puts her shirt back on.  
  
As the light falls across his face, it is possible to make out Akuma's distinct features.  
  
The other soldier then looks at Keith, then steps back "Jiro! Look!" Keith's hair has gone pure white, and frighteningly long. He looks at them with a smirk on his face "Payback time."  
  
Akuma whips around, absolute fury in his eyes. He fires the gun, shooting a bullet right through one of the soldier's skulls.  
  
Keith's left arm breaks the cahin of the wall, then whips it around the other soldier's neck and snaps it.  
  
Akuma's eyes have gone pure white, his pupils no longer showing. It's as though there's a bright light on his retinas...  
  
Keith grins, then removes his other arm from the chain "Out of the way. Now."  
  
Akuma looks at him, nods, and steps to the side.  
  
Keith rushes past, then heads to Barahata's tent.  
  
Akuma is about to follow, when he stops, taking out his Digivice. It's glowing faintly.  
  
Melissa blinks and walks over "Wh-What is it....?"  
  
Keith takes an uzi from a guard's corpse and begins to fire at the tent and then Barahata charges out and kicks him.  
  
"A Spirit. My Spirit..."  
  
She nods "Oh..."  
  
Keith is tossed into a tank. Barahata is about to leave when he hears an insane laugh. He looks back and sees Keith, a huge and evil grin on his face, charging at him with his katana.  
  
Akuma looks around for the Spirit, his Digivice now beeping slightly.  
  
Both of them trade blows, before Keith jumps and neatly slices off Barahata's arm.  
  
Akuma turns, and sees something hovering before him.. His eyes glow, and his points his Digivice at it. It's absorbed.  
  
Keith walks over To Barahata, then kicks him in the stomach, then knocking him away, with his own arm.  
  
Akuma is enveloped with light.  
  
SPIRITO EVOLUTION!!!!  
  
Both stop and see the light.  
  
GARMMON!  
  
In Akuma's place stands a large, metallic wolf, with wing-like blades on its shoulders, and wheels on its four heels.  
  
Melissa blinks and falls over "Oh man..."  
  
The thing that calls itself Garmmon looks at Melissa, growling. It then runs out of the door, towards Keith and Barahata.  
  
Keith smirks, then kicks Barahata away as he dodges. He then begins to strangle Barahata with his own arm, Laughing insanely.  
  
"SPEEDO STAR!"  
  
Garmmon comes shooting out of the tent, now running on the wheels. Its blades are now down at its sides.  
  
Keith lets go of Barahata, pouting "Aww, this was supposed to be a personal matter, now that he interfered, He'll have to die...."  
  
Garmmon crashes into Barahata's large frame, sending him flying as though he were made of paper. It didn't use the blades, for some reason. It then goes after some of the soldiers, cutting them clean in half.  
  
Barahata crawls over to a car, then radios in "I.... Need reinforcements and..... Medical attention.... Now!" Keith jumps behind Garmmon, then unsheathes his sword.  
  
Garmmon swivels around, its glowing eyes focusing on Keith.  
  
Keith jumps up, then lands on Garmmon's back before stabbing it.  
  
The blade just bounces off Garmmon's metallic hide, as it tries to shake him off.  
  
Keith jumps off, then lands on a nearby tent "In that case...." He sees Melissa crawling out of the ruined tent "I'll just pick an alternative."  
  
Garmmon growls. "SPEEDO STAR!" It charges at Keith.  
  
He smirks, jumps, vanishes, then reappears right behind Melissa and holds his sword to her neck.  
  
"SOLAR LASER!" Garmmon fires a ball of energy from its mouth, knocking the blade from Keith's hand.  
  
Keith jumps back, then appears behind Garmmon at the exit of the base "NNN, damn, not again.... AHHHHH!" He clutches his head as his hair returns to normal and he falls to the ground, unconscious.  
  
Garmmon then starts to advance on Melissa, charging its Solar Laser once again.  
  
She goes Pale "Akuma!!!"  
  
Garmmon stops for a second, then starts walking towards her again.  
  
She backs away slowly "Oh no....god please no...."  
  
"SOLAR LASER!" It tries to shoot, then finds that it can't.  
  
She lets out a small sigh, then falls to the ground.  
  
Garmmon attempts to fire again, but cannot. It then winces, closing its eyes tight. It speaks, although its not Garmmon'' voice. It's Wolfmon's. "NO! I cannot allow you to destroy her!"  
  
Melissa crawls back up, then blinks "what the..."  
  
Garmmon growls "Leave me!" "No! You cannot kill her!"  
  
Melissa yells "Whoever is stopping him, Keep it up!" she hurries over to Keith "...*low whistle* I knew this boy was disturbed, but not that badly...."  
  
Garmmon lets out a scream, and reverts to Akuma.  
  
She sees and pinches Keith "Wake up." He remains out cold "oh well...."  
  
A sound comes from Akuma. He's. crying.  
  
Melissa blinks, then hurries over "A...kuma?"  
  
He snivels "Sorry..."  
  
She hugs him "C'mon, get up, you aren't setting a good example, KEITH is the one that should be crying."  
  
"But I. almost killed you."  
  
She shakes her head "Akuma, if it was you, then I'd be upset, but you gotta get used to this, it's the heartless bastard who had full control that I'm hating right now."  
  
"Melissa, you don't understand. I DID have full control.." 


	6. Sibling Rivalry

Nobunaga Katsuyouri ~"Brothers,....Aieee! Seriously, older brothers are arrogant, younger brothers are annoying, and twins...Don't get me started!!! Still, if you have a twin, should you look completly different? Or be completly diferent?"  
  
Keith woke up in the wreckage of the Yellow Comet base, then eyed a crow "OH GOD NO!" he tried to get up, then fell down "nnn...so tired, what happend?"  
  
Melissa blinked at Akuma "What did you say?"  
  
Akuma looks down "I DID have full control, Melissa."  
  
Melissa goes pale, then steps back, "Then, why did- uh-oh, trouble!"  
  
He looks up at her "What?"  
  
Heading towards them is a deamon Man digimon in red armor with fire all over him.  
  
"Oh yeah, trouble..."  
  
He stops, then raises his fists "So, these are the rouge terrorists that destroyed General Barahata's Forces!"  
  
Akuma looks him over once, looking for a weakness.  
  
He is about to speak again, when a loud voice is heard  
  
"SPIRITO EVLOUTION: DUSKMON!"  
  
The warrior of shadow runs over and attacks "Leave them alone!"  
  
Akuma stands up, taking out his Digivice. He is about to evolve, when he stops.  
  
Duskmon Holds his sword to the Digimon's Neck, when he is kicked off, "Hmph, another beast, BURNING SALAMANDER!!" He fires two blasts of fire at him.  
  
Akuma closes his eyes tight.  
  
The digimon turns and looks to Akuma "Hmph, according to Barahata, you are the one who injured him the most severly. I shall execute you."  
  
Akuma opens his eyes, and glowers "Execute me? I think not."  
  
The digimon taunts him "Hmph, then come on! See if you can battle Sargent Yurimaru of Yellow Comet, and chosen of Fire!"  
  
"..Chosen..? You're a Chosen Child?!  
  
The digimon spits on the ground "Hmph, yeah, this form, Agnimon, is going to make me the pride of Yellow Comet!"  
  
His eyes glow. "Prepare to fall to my blades of Light."  
  
"SPIRITO EVOLUTION! WOLFMON!!"  
  
Duskmon gets up "STOP!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Wolfmon stops in mid-Licht Sieger.  
  
"Wolfmon, That's my brother!!!"  
  
Wolfmon face-faults, then scrambles to his feet. "WHAT?!"  
  
Agnimon laughs "That's impossible, unless you were....were...." He stops and blinks "Katsuyouri!?""Yes Yurimaru."  
  
Wolfmon looks from one to the other, then back again.  
  
Agnimon raises his fists "......DAMN YOU!!!!" he charges over "FIRE DARTS!" Duskmon blocks the assault.  
  
"Licht Kougel!" Wolfmon fires his weakest attack at Agnimon.  
  
"Sorry brother, I can't hurt you. Put I can prevent your attacks! GEIST ABEND!" a black shadow envelopes them all.  
  
Wolfmon jumps backwards to stay out of the shadow.  
  
Agnimon staggers "Is this all you can do!? You were able to cause mother and father's death!?!? this should be child's play to kill me.""I DID'NT WANT TO!!!!" The shadow and Duskmon vanish, leaving a sobbing Keith on the ground.  
  
Wolfmon stares at Keith. "Keith..?"  
  
"BARAHATA!! HE TOLD ME!!! SAID IF I TESTIFIED AGAINST FATHER, HE'D BE SPARED THE GUILT!!! HE LIED!!!! THEY KILLED HIM IN PRISON! IT'S ALL MY FAULT! MOTHER!!!! FATHER!!!!!!!" He breaks down,laying there. Melissa runs over "It's okay..." Agnimon is silent.  
  
Wolfmon glares at Agnimon standing between him and the two humans.  
  
Wolfmon reverts to Akuma, and takes Barakata's gun out of his pocket.  
  
Yurimaru nods, then takes his guns out.  
  
*aims it right at him* Leave. Now.  
  
"I'm taking my twin with me!""Twin!?" Melissa stands up "You guys look completly different!"  
  
Akuma still stands there, the gun pointed at Yurimaru's head.  
  
Yuri sighs and looks at his brother, weeping on the ground. "Fine." He takes out a smoke bomb and throws it down, dissapearing.  
  
Akuma pockets the gun. "If he ever shows up again, I'm not holding back, Keith."  
  
No repsonse. Melissa looks down and smiles "He's Asleep...you ever think He's gonna tell us his whole story?"  
  
"Hell no." Looks at Keith, and smiles slightly. "But who cares?" 


	7. Ranamon: The beauty of the Water

Melissa Carenas~"Well, once again I have to do the intro. Let me explain who I am. I'm Melissa, 13, A Raver from New York. Yes, that is New York, home of hot dogs, the Yankees and the world's most confusing language, NYC Cabbie. And after we left the ruins of the Yellow Comet camp....Chosen of Water."  
  
Akuma sighs, looking at what he's drawn in the dirt. It resembles the Japanese symbol for "Light", and it's the same symbol that appears on both Garmmon and Wolfmon. Strangly enough, he seems to have gotten the idea from one of Poyomon's "Poyo"'s.  
  
Keith yells "Hey Hey Hey! Watch it!" Melissa glares at him while she ties bandages around his chest.  
  
Akuma looks over, and laughs. "So, the High and Mighty Warrior's afraid of a little pain?"  
  
"No it's that this wench-OWOWOWOWOWO!" Melissa glares "Watch your language in front of Poyomon!" "You're....breaking my....lungs...."  
  
Poyomon is "Poyo"ing like a madblob. Akuma just laughs.  
  
Keith smirks "One of these days....""I'll tell the rest of the chosen how you cried like a baby?""YOU WOULD'NT!!!!"  
  
Akuma blinks, and looks at her "Rest of the Chosen? There are others?"  
  
"Come on, like 4 of us is gonna equal much? I figure like 8."  
  
"If we all have an element, shouldn't there only be four? Or six, including Light and Dark?"  
  
"uh huh...that's what you think, but Keith hadan idea!"  
  
"Wow, never thought I'd hear "Keith" and "idea" in the same sentance..."  
  
Keith narrows his eyes, then sighs "Well, I've been thinking of the elements that we use today, and they are, Shadow, Light, Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Lighting, Ice, Wood and Steel."  
  
"So you're saying that there's ten of us?"  
  
"Around that."  
  
"Wait, wait, let me try something..." He bends down again, and starts to draw in the dirt again.  
  
Keith sees what he's doing, then Does Duskmon's and Agnimon's symbols in the ground.  
  
"These look very similar to Kanji, don't they?" He continues to draw, coming up with a symbol that look a lot like the Kanji "Mizu". Water.  
  
Melissa blinks "You orientals all this deep?"  
  
"Shut it..." He thinks. "So..." He draws a symbol that resembles "Ki", Wood. "Poyomon, do these look familiar?" Poyomon nods vigorously.  
  
Keith nods "Yami...Kaze....it all fits!  
  
Gives Keith a look "What do you mean?"  
  
he smiles "It's a cognate." melissa blinks "You mean when two words are identical in each of two languages,""Yeah, only in this case, it's worlds. not Languages."  
  
"Since when was the word "Cognate" English?"  
  
"Since french class." Both reply in unison, blinking.  
  
"I see I'm the only person who took Spanish.."  
  
Keith nods "Spanish is boring." Melissa shrugs "I used it to pick up desperate guys."  
  
"Surly picking up someone who's desperate would be simple?"  
  
He blinks "Akuma, where have you been? Britain or Mars?"  
  
"Vulcan." He sticks his tongue out, "And yes, I AM a Trekie."  
  
Keith smirks, then imatates Khan " I shall leave you as you left me, buried alive!"  
  
"Keith... You're an idiot."  
  
Melissa smirks "You figured it out now?"  
  
"No, I figured it out back on Earth, but decided not to say anything."  
  
"grrrrrrr."  
  
"May I just point out that at this moment I have a loaded handgun in my pocket?"  
  
Melissa smiles "Oh come on....let's go now."  
  
Akuma stands, erasing the symbols with one foot. He then picks up Poyomon, and tries to work out which direction they were heading in before.  
  
Keith nods, gets up, then stabs the ground, bringing it up then looking at the dirt on the blade "Hmmm. there's water due north." Melissa smiles "BEACH!!!!!"  
  
"Rats, I forgot my swimming trunks." Poyomon blinks up at him.  
  
She smiles " Anyway..."  
  
Akuma grins "Race ya.."  
  
Keith yells from miles away "Akuma, Melissa, where are you!?" He shrugs, and takes off his shoes and socks.  
  
"What the-?"  
  
Keith shrugs and then waits on the beach.  
  
Akuma chases after him. He's pretty fast, which may be his powers of Light shining through.  
  
he laughs and waves.  
  
He stops at the shoreline, gasping for breath.  
  
"Where's the girl and the jellyfish?"  
  
"Poyomon's right here..." He produces a half-flattened Poyomon.  
  
Keith blinks "And the girl?"  
  
"No idea."  
  
Melissa smiles as she rushes over "BEEEEEAAAAAACCCCCCHHHHHH!"  
  
Akuma dives out of her way.  
  
Melissa pulls out a bikini and thong from her backpack "Always prepared..." She dives behind a rock to change.  
  
"Is she a Boy Scout or somethng?"  
  
Keith takes out binoculars "heheheheheh."  
  
Akuma kicks them from his hands. "Pervert."  
  
He blinks "It's better than Hentai."  
  
"She's our FRIEND, Keith..."  
  
"YOUR friend."  
  
"Yours too..."  
  
"....jerk."  
  
"That I am." He grins.  
  
Melissa comes out in a low-cut bikini while regular bathing suit. "All set!" Keith smiles "You're right, having her in front of you this way is much better...."  
  
Poyomon actually wolf-whistles.  
  
She smiles and walks over to Akuma "And your opinion?"  
  
Akuma is speachless.  
  
She smiles "I'm going swimming now, K?" Keith grins "Sure."  
  
"Poyo!"  
  
Melissa nods, then dives in, splashing about. Keith longingly gazes at her figure.  
  
Akuma kicks his shins. Poyomon does the same, except it doesn't hurt.  
  
He blinks "Hey! Come on!"  
  
"You're not supposed to look at friends that way.."  
  
"uhgh, Akuma, once again, your friend." He blinks, then grabs his D-Scan "Got Company."  
  
Akuma looks out at the water, where a dark shape is seen "I noticed....."  
  
Keith nods, then looks to him "shall we?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"SPIRITO EVOLUTION!" "Wolfmon!" "Duskmon!"  
  
The dark shape gets bigger, as though a large... something is heading for the surface.  
  
Duskmon's Eroberung sword pops out "When is that thing gonna come?"  
  
"Right...about..." the dark shape suddenly erupts from the surface, turning out to be a demonic sea creature. "Now....."  
  
He nods, then glances at the sea "I'll find the girl, you stall."  
  
"Right. LICHT SIEGER!" he jumps at the Digimon, which bats him away as if he were a plushie.  
  
Duskmon sighs "Okaaaay, I'll stall, GEIST ABEND!" a huge shadow evelopes him and the digimon.  
  
Wolfmon lands on the sand, stands, shrugs, and dives into the water.  
  
Melissa turns, then points to a glowing cave.  
  
Wolfmon blinks, and looks at her questioningly.  
  
She attempts to mouth the words "My Spirit You &*(%$!" But swallows a mouthful of sea water.  
  
He blinks again. "What?"  
  
Duskmon strains himself to hold the shadow "Just a little more....nnn! pain....I must not fear, fear is the mind killer, fear is only little death, I will face my fear....."  
  
The Digimon grabs him in one of its tenticles, and laughs "Fool, nothing can defeat a Fallen Angel."  
  
He coughs "Losing...Strength...."  
  
Wolfmon suddenly grabs Melissa, and propels her to the surface.  
  
"Then go get it!!"  
  
"Uh, one small problem, I would If.....I DID'NT LEAVE MY D-SCAN ON THE BEACH!  
  
"You can carry it you know.."  
  
Melissa narrows her eyes "Swimming with something may mean it get's lost idiot."  
  
He growls "I could just leave you here to drown, you know."  
  
She smiles cutely "Oh Please Wolfmon?? Please get it for me????"  
  
His eyes narrow.  
  
Duskmon yells "Forget her, WHAT ABOUT ME!!!!?????" He is slowly being squeezed to death.  
  
"Ah, shit.." He races to shore "LICHT KOUGEL!" He fires a ball of energy at the creature, which drops Duskmon.  
  
Duskmon gasps for air, then rushes to the beach and grabs the D-Scan, tossing it to Melissa. She catches it, then dives back down.  
  
He narrows his eyes "I'm gonna slit your stomach, rip out your organs, and put them in a bowl! by the time I'm done, you'll be the one begging for mercy...."  
  
"You have a lot to learn, human."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean!?"  
  
"All Digimon know that Angels cannot be defeated."  
  
"Then it's your luck, I learned a saying, Angels that are forced from heaven have to become deamons. I've already died before....."  
  
"Then prepare to meet a second death. Guilty Black!"  
  
He dodges it and jumps over him "Die, Eroberung!" two curving swords pop from Duskmon's hands, as he stabs them right into the digimon's side. Blood splatters all over him.  
  
The demon hits him in the side with the power of a small moon hitting him.  
  
Duskmon is sent flying, lands on the beach, then reverts to Keith "Pain....."  
  
Wolfmon stands between Keith and MarineDevimon, his light sword raised.  
  
Suddenly, the water around them begins to glow bright.  
  
Both demon and Chosen look at the water, confused.  
  
Suddenly, a adorably cute blue girl digimon emerges from the water "Ladies and Gentlemen, introducing, Ranamon!!!"  
  
Wolfmon's jaw drops, as does MArineDevimon's. There is a very faint "Poyo" of shock from behind a rock.  
  
She looks at herself, then blushes "Damn! I knew I'd be hot as a digimon but...not this good!"  
  
Wolfmon blinks "Melissa?"  
  
Ranamon grins "Yup!"  
  
MarineDevimon lashes out at Ranamon.  
  
She dodges, then pouts "awww, you mean you don't like it? Well then, tough! JEALOUSY RAIN!" A balck cloud appears over Marinedevimon and it rains acid over him, draining him of his strength.  
  
"No... this can't be! I... I'm losing stregth!" Wolfmon grins "Perfect. LICHT KOUGEL!" He blasts MarineDevimon, who is now surrounded by a ring of Dejicodo.  
  
Ranamon hops over "May I?"  
  
"Be my guest."  
  
She holds up her D-Scan "May you be healed by the ocean spray! Dejicodo Scan!"  
  
MarineDevimon disintergrates as the code is scanned.  
  
MarineDevimon flashes on her D-Scan, then she reverts to Melissa.  
  
As Wolfmon reverts, the only thing he can say is: "Wow..." 


End file.
